


「相二」浮沉

by dika10969



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dika10969/pseuds/dika10969





	「相二」浮沉

“其实我们也不一定要上床。”

相叶雅纪说这话的时候，二宫和也正背对着他脱自己的T恤，黑色的短袖，他手伸到颈后扯着领口往上拽，似乎只是低了一下头衣服就升上去了大半，白皙的椎骨显现出来，还有腰，细得勾人去攥，攥紧了，一折就断。

他刚把衣服脱掉，听见相叶那句话，觉得有几分莫名，T恤原来搭在指头上，这会儿就不动声色的往手心里攥了攥。

相叶雅纪看见二宫低下了头，后颈凸出卵石一样的骨头，他伸长了手去够他，两指插进他裤腰往后拽，像是瘫在家里一天的人去扒拉床头的充电线。

二宫顺势往后倒，屁股扎进床垫，后脑勺扎在相叶肩上，他摘掉眼镜用手背蹭了蹭眼睛，蹭完又戴回去，终于开口问他，“那做什么？”

相叶雅纪弯起胳膊环在二宫腰上，用一点力气把他彻底拖进怀里，脸和脸贴近了，一只圆而明亮的眼睛盯着他，相叶终于觉得自己说错了话，然后带着0.01分的歉意去吻他。

 

二宫和也这个人很奇怪，接吻的时候不愿意闭眼睛。

这件事相叶雅纪并不知道，他是会老老实实闭眼的那一派，二宫就这样看着相叶吻自己，感受他认真的咬自己的嘴唇和舌尖，睫毛顺着呼吸偶尔扇动一两下，舔过齿尖的时候眉头耸动，是在笑。吻结束的时候他会像慢动作一样抬起眼皮，重新把他装进眼底。

“到底做不做？”

眼里的人问他，声音低而温顺，像幼年的象。

相叶雅纪伸手去解他的腰带，嘴上却说，“其实比较想和你聊天。”

 

二宫和也真的不明白聊天为什么要脱裤子，他想说你是不是喜欢激情裸聊，又觉得这话说出来在这个画面里不协调，一时想不出合适的话来说，就放任相叶的手把自己剥个精光。

“会不会冷？”相叶雅纪很好人的问他，同时把他的裤子搭在床边，顺手还捡起了他掉在地上的T恤。

“有点。”

相叶躺回来搂着他，但是相叶没脱衣服，也就没有很暖，二宫蜷起来只占一小块地，背弯成月牙填进他怀抱里，他问相叶，要聊什么。

“最近好像太忙了，都没有时间见你。”相叶的手在他侧面一遍遍走着来回，从肩到腰是一个缓坡，从胯到腰却是一道峭壁，他又补充了一个问题，“你是不是瘦了？”

二宫和也撇了撇嘴，说我明明小肚子越来越明显了。

他说完摘了眼镜又去揉眼睛，相叶雅纪接过眼镜放在床头柜上，掰过他的脸来盯着看，说你眼睛很红诶。

“隐形戴的有点久。”二宫说完又想揉，被相叶一把拦住了。

“不舒服就不要戴了。”相叶皱了皱眉，很认真的教育他。

二宫觉得这话在哪里听过，斟酌再三还是决定开这个黄腔，“还是戴的好，安全。”

相叶雅纪愣了一下才反应过来，笑着说你居然在这么严肃的时候耍流氓。

 

“所以你呢，最近在干什么？”二宫想起了一句正经话来问他。

相叶答得很认真，一件一件事讲过去，从新戏演得有些吃力到回家后发现把钥匙掉在出租车上了，又详细又琐碎，手上的动作也细碎起来，沿着一根根肋骨从腰间往胸前爬，停在第三第四根之间，指腹虚着力来来回回摩挲着触感和旁边稍微有些区别的乳晕。

“……下个月我打算去回实家一趟，你要和我一起吗？噢你要演戏，应该没空陪我回去……”

“……前几天发现一家新开的酒吧，还不错，下次要不要一起去？……”

“……我有在考虑要不要换个地方住，但是最近都好忙，没时间去看房……”

“……”

相叶雅纪一直说一直说，二宫时不时回一句，更多的时候都在对付他同样没停歇的手，这人手在他胸前折腾够了，放过了被蹭到红肿的乳头就往下走，路过胯骨时停下来绕了几个圈，又往下，最后犹犹豫豫停在他两腿间永远合不上的狭长缝隙，手心贴着一条腿内侧的软肉往里推进，再放松了让手背落在另一条腿上往外抽，这么来来回回了几次，二宫和也嚷嚷着痒，掐着他的手腕子给他拎了上来。

“原来你痒就会硬哦。”

相叶雅纪越过他薄薄一片肩头盯着他胯下看，说完又在他凸起的肩峰处舔了舔，二宫往回转了些，相叶就顺势沿着他锁骨一路舔了过去。

“不是说不做吗？”

“感觉不做还是有点可惜。”相叶雅纪支着脑袋看他，“而且你看起来很想要。”

他说这话的时候满脸认真，就像对人说你看起来有点饿要不要下面给你吃，二宫想不出什么话来反驳他，就莫名有点生气，气他也气自己。

相叶盯着他颧骨上泛出的一点血色，又说，“你不想的话我也可以不想。”

二宫和也转过脸来看他，眼睛很漂亮，闪着细碎的光，又感觉是带着疏离和冷淡。相叶雅纪甚至开始思考自己是不是太过分了，在想要不要道歉的时候二宫和也却先开了口。

“我想。”

 

这答案太意外，相叶雅纪确实没想到。二宫和也过分的诚实像刀一样割断了他脑子里的保险丝，金属和金属摩擦的尖锐噪声让他头疼，他揉了揉太阳穴，然后相叶雅纪支起身子凑过去咬他的下颌。

他还是看着他，蜜色的眼珠，漂亮又干净。

相叶雅纪垂着眼硬接他赤裸的眼神，接不住，索性闭上眼接了一个吻。

二宫和也转过身去，腿凑上来，薄到盖不住髌骨的皮肤蹭在不算柔软的布料和硌人的拉链上，脚趾对着裤腿上的破洞，一下一下挠着相叶雅纪暴露在外的膝盖。

“你怎么还不脱。”

他声音太压人，从唇齿间贴近了递上来，相叶甚至有点怀疑自己是在被他强上。他伸手解扣子拉拉链，阴茎脱出牢笼恰巧搭在并拢的双膝之间，冷到他几乎要软。

同样一只冷的手伸了下去，从他T恤的下缘钻进去，沿着腰侧一路往上推，相叶雅纪顺从的让他扯掉自己的衣服，屏障消失了，皮肤贴在一起，做徒劳的热传递。

裤子是被二宫和也一脚一脚踹掉的，其间无数次误伤了相叶雅纪的腿，相叶咬在他舌尖上报复他，却听见他像是受到某种鼓励一样满足的轻叹。

相叶雅纪不是没怀疑过二宫有不正常的性癖，迹象太多，不怀疑才奇怪，但他终究没有开口问，他等他开口说，而在他开口之前，他们只能普通的性交，普通的几个体位变换着来，多数时候是骑乘，二宫和也没什么重量，坐在他身上就像一面白色的旗帜被升起来，风吹过来，他就跟着晃。

 

相叶雅纪悬在二宫和也身上，沿着他胸骨一节节向下吻，舌头划过柔软的小腹，在脐窝打几个转，再往下，含住颜色浅淡的阴茎，尝他新鲜的体液，再往下，伸手折起他一双细瘦的腿折叠起来推到他胸前，舌头用了一点力气，从会阴舔到后穴。

相叶雅纪总是很温柔，二宫和也在他手里像是零散的韵脚，相叶玩弄他像一场牵扯声音的文字游戏，二宫的呻吟有时候是他自己的，有时候是陌生的，比如他高潮之后会发出一种软而甜腻的鼻音，相叶觉得那有点像之前在马路边听到的猫咪的叫声。

 

“进来。”

被叠成一小团的人命令他的时候倒是威严不减，相叶雅纪喜欢这个游戏，他扮演一个乖顺的臣民，顶礼膜拜他白皙软绵的肉体。他扶着阴茎一点点入侵紧致的穴口，问了好几遍他疼不疼，二宫和也点点头，然后又催促他快一点。

“kazu好可爱。”

相叶雅纪笑着顶到最里面，看他小腹上显现出微妙的凸起，然后又消失，然后又出现。折起的腿恢复了自由，舒展成漫长的绳索系在相叶雅纪的腰间，相叶雅纪压低身子去亲他的五官，耳垂很热，鼻尖很冷，眉骨上有汗，眼窝泛着些微的红，眼睛里倒还是一如既往干净的蜜色。

抽送的动作渐渐变快，二宫和也的骨头硌着他的腿，撞久了会有点疼，但是总不好因为这样软弱的理由就慢下来，更何况他正在发出好听的声音，上面和下面一起。

二宫和也是很容易高潮的，敏感点太浅，找准位置顶上去研磨几下就能让他浑身颤抖的射出来。相叶雅纪觉得这样太简单，也太无趣，他偏要躲开捷径去绕远路，埋进他拥挤的体内换着角度顶弄着，等他耐不住性子伸手去抚慰自己。

他知道讨好这具身体有多容易，反而想看他自己讨好自己，又小又肉的一只手握在他自己颜色干净的阴茎上，熟练而急切的套弄着。

相叶雅纪看见他闭了双眼，瘦削的下颌角显露出紧绷凸起的咬肌，然后他夺过二宫和也的手按在身侧，被冷落的阴茎像是要哭却不敢出声似的颤抖着，相叶沉了下去在他身上贴的密不透风，咬着他的肩头听他低沉压抑的呻吟，听到心满意足才对准了标准答案碾上去，然后和他一起迎接高潮。


End file.
